Is this love?
by SabrinalovesPeeta
Summary: Peeta is in the hands of the capital, while Katniss is in district 13. Katniss starts to feel different feelings about him, is it love? When Peeta comes back, unhiijacked, will things change? Read to find out!  I own nothing from the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This story has been an idea in my mind for a long time, so I decided to just make a story out of it! So basically it's my version of Mockingjay, Peeta is captured by the capital and Katniss by district 13, but he won't be hijacked if he is rescued. Will he be rescued? Read to find out! ;)**

**This is Katniss POV, right after the hovercraft picked her up and lastly…R&R! **

Slowly I wake up, pain starts to stab everywhere in my body, making me feel weak. I look around, where am I? Why am I not in the arena anymore? Then it hits me, I was caught by a hovercraft! I must be in the capital, they captured me for destroying their arena, and they're finally fed up with me and are just going to torture me now. I have to get out! I get up from the bed I've been in, only to receive more pain. But I have to get out, I am determined; suddenly I hear voices coming my way. Quickly I lie back down on the bed and pretend to be asleep.

"What do you mean they have him? We had orders to pick up all of the tributes! Especially him! Do you think she will be our mockingjay without him! No!" That Haymitch's voice, it can't be, is he working for the capital? No, I know he's not, I trust him. And are they talking about me? They must be, and who didn't they get? So many questions swarmed into my mind, I wanted answers. I then hear the door open, and feel pairs of eyes on me. I decide to open my eyes since its Haymitch. "Good morning Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"He says thinking I just woke up.

"Where are we?" I ask, not interested in playing catch up with him right now.

He sighs, "Well sweetheart we are in district thirteen." district thirteen? Twill and Bonnie were right there is a district thirteen! Then it hits me, Haymitch said someone wasn't picked up by them, so that means the capital got them, and who wouldn't I be their mockingjay without?

"Where's Peeta?" I demand. I study Haymitch's face; it suddenly got a lot softer, and a little sad.

"Sweetheart, I'm really sorry but I'm afraid the capital picked him up." My heart drops, Peeta is in the capitals hands! Knowing the capital they're probably torturing him right now. Before I know it, I feel my eyes start to water; quickly I cover my face with my hands, not wanting him to see me cry. I feel a hand go on my back, "Listen we are sending a rescue team to get him as soon as possible. A week tops."

"No!" I scream, "He needs to be rescued now! Because of you Peeta is in the hands of the capital! He could be dead right now!" This can't be happening, I need him, I don't know what I would do if he was dead! It isn't fair for him to be there! I get up and storm out of the room, wanting to be alone. I spot a door not far away; I open it and walk in.

What seems like hours I finally decide to come out, I open the door and see Gale running franticly around, when he spots me he smiles, "Katniss! I have been looking everywhere for you!" He encloses me in a hug, I'm too upset to hug him back, and anyways the only arms I want are Peeta's. But for his sake I hug him back. "What's wrong?" He asks studying my face, "You look horrible."

That makes me laugh, "Thanks Gale." I say sarcastically.

He smiles, "Listen I know you're upset, but I'm starving, let's go get some food."

I nod and follow him. We walk through many hallways and doors, district thirteen is very dark and dull, no windows. If I lived here I would go crazy. When we reached a big door, Gale stopped and motioned me to go on and walk in. I pushed the door open and there before me was a big room full of people sitting at tables eating food, it looked just like the cafeteria and my old school back in district 12. I looked around when I spotted Prim, I felt relief that she was ok. I started to walk towards her but surprisingly found she was sitting at a table with everyone I knew, Finnick, my mother, Peeta's family, and many other familiar faces from district 12. Finnick sees me first, he looks as bad as I do, "Katniss!" he yells standing up and giving me a big hug. I now feel guilty and stupid for thinking he was going to go against me and Peeta in the arena. Everyone then turns around and sees me, Prim's face lights up and runs over to hug me, almost lighting up my mood, but not quite. The lights suddenly went dim, and a monitor came into view. It turned on and I couldn't believe who I saw…

**Bum bum bummmmm! Who is it? You probably already know but I like endings like that! Well anyways that's it! I hope you liked it! I know it's a bit rushed, and I'm sorry for that! But please review it would mean so much to me to hear what you guys think, good or bad! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Every time I saw I got one, I got the goofiest smile on my face! So thank you I hope I get a lot more! Oh and I know the last chapter was extremely short! So I'll try to make them longer from now on! Ok I'll shut up now, please review! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing from The Hunger Games Trilogy, there are some parts in the books I might use but only to describe characters. **

**Katniss POV **

Peeta, I saw Peeta. I could tell everyone around me was as shocked to see him as I was by how they all gasped and turned to watch my reaction. I felt relief that he wasn't dead, he looked fine, sitting in a big plush chair, he looked like he did in the arena. But I know him, in the inside he is terrified, he is just too strong to show it. I want nothing more right now than to just pluck him from the screen and hold him in my arms comforting him.

I feel my legs carrying me towards the screen, not knowing why I was going to it. When I was right in front of it, I extended my arm to touch Peeta on the screen. I missed him so much, "We will rescue you Peeta." I whisper to the screen, he then turned to look at the camera, I know he didn't hear me, but part of me wanted to believe he did. Another person came onto view on the monitor, Snow. He reached to where Peeta was sitting and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Hello citizens of Panem," He started "now you might be thinking rebelling is the right thing to do, and that you can overpower the Capitol and me, but you are very mistaken, we will destroy you. But since I am the nice person I am, I will give you two choices, one, stop this madness and snap back into reality, return to your own districts and we will continue to process how we normally do. And I will also release all of the prisoners I have, including Mr. Mellark, I'm sure he would love to go home, and be with Miss Everdeen and their child."

Peeta was looking down at his feet, now showing how sad he was. I forgot completely of how Peeta lied to all of Panem, telling them that I was pregnant when I was not. "Or, you can continue, but I guarantee each and everyone one of you will be destroyed. But it's your choice decide quickly." And with that the screen went black, I couldn't take this anymore Peeta needs to be rescued.

I must demand my requests to Haymitch maybe he can make it happen quickly or else I won't corroborate, I won't be the mockingjay. With a plan in my head I leave the cafeteria in pursuit of finding Haymitch or someone in charge. After walking for what it seems like miles I realize I have no clue where I am going, everywhere looks exactly the same how do you tell where to go?

A big man then rounded the corner and stopped with a confused look on his face right in front of me, "Excuse me miss, may I help you?" He says looking professional, possibly he is in charge of this prison or an important person of it.

"Umm do you know where I can go to see the leader of this place, like the president?" I stutter, surprisingly nervous.

"Oh miss Everdeen! Of course right this way I will take you there." He then turns around and starts walking away, expecting me to follow I'm sure. We walk through the halls turning corner after corner until we come to a stop at a door at the end of the hallway. "Right in here is President Coin, she runs district 13. You may enter."

I nod and give him a smile; I hope this President Coin will send out a rescue team to the Capitol to get Peeta before it's too late. I walk on into the room and find a desk with a woman behind it. "Um excuse me," I say walking up to the desk "Can I see President Coin? It's an emergency."

She looks up at me, "Oh of course! I'm sure the President would love a visit from you, let me just make sure she's not in the middle of anything, please have a seat." She says gesturing to the chairs behind me, I go sit in one and wait.

What if Coin won't allow Peeta to be rescued? I would die not being able to see him again, lately I have been thinking a lot more of him, and when I do I feel a knot in my stomach, not a bad knot but a good one. I feel myself getting happy every time I think of him. Of course I feel horrible when I think of him in the Capitol, being tortured, but if I think about pleasant memories I feel that knot. I don't know what it is; I have only felt it twice before, in the cave, and on the beach. It felt nice, like the rest of the world didn't matter, and I was safe with Peeta. I always felt that knot when I was with Peeta, is it love? I don't know I have never experienced it before.

The woman walked back into the room before I could think about it longer, "You may go and see her, second door on the right."

"Thank you." I say getting up and heading towards the hallway, but before I do I feel the woman put her hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry what happened to Peeta." She says simply, I smile, feeling like I'm not in this alone; I have supporters, people who will pick me up if I fall, even if I don't need them to. She takes her hand off my shoulder and turns around to get back to work.

I continue to walk, each step getting closer and closer towards my answer. If the President will do something or not, when I reach the second door on the right I walk in.

I find an elderly woman,_ fifty or so, with gray hair that falls in an unbroken sheet to her shoulders. Her eyes are gray, but not like those of people from the Seam. They're very pale, as if almost all the color has been sucked out of them. The color of slush that you wish would melt away. _

_She looked freighting, nothing like a leader of peace in my opinion. "Katniss, please sit, I believe you wish to speak to me about something."_

_"Peeta needs to be rescued." I say fiercely, for some reason I already hate this woman._

_"Ah yes Mr. Mellark, I had a feeling you would be visiting about him soon. But you must understand the capitol will be expecting us, which would make rescuing anyone extremely risky."_

_That is true I have to admit, but I have another idea. _

_As I tell Coin my idea she nods impressed "That could possibly work, much unexpected. I will call a meeting and bring forth your idea, and if it is approved we will begin to put it in action."_

_ I leave her office feeling a lot more confident about seeing Peeta again than before. Now I almost believe I will. _

_ When I'm back in the hallway I see Prim and my Mother waiting for me, "Katniss!" exclaims Prim "You get to stay with us!" I laugh and allow my little sister to drag me through the halls and into her and my mother's room._

_ "Will you sleep beside me?" She asks looking up at me with those innocent blue eyes._

_I smile at her, "Of course." her face lights up, and she jumps on a bed I assume is her own and pats the spot next to her wanted me to join her. _

_I do as she requests and lay down next to her, pulling her into my arms. _

_Soon I find she has fallen asleep and I start to do the same. Before I do I see my mother walking towards us and kissing us both on our foreheads. I smile to myself, it feels great to be surrounded my family again._

_I then fall asleep and dream about what it would be like living with Prim, my Mother, and Peeta._

_**Alright well that's it! I know it's still a little short but I thought a short chapter would be better than no chapter right?**__**The truth is I have been busy lately, but I will still try my hardest to update soon, I would update sooner if I got at least 10 more reviews! Is that too much to ask? :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey long time no see! Just wanted to say one thing before I got started, obviously I'm not a five star writer. Heck I'm not even close! I'm just writing this for fun, so please don't expect the story to be fabulous! Because honestly it won't be! Thanks for everyone who has reviewed though, I very much appreciate it! :D!**

The beeping of an alarm clock woke me from my sleep, which for once I would have liked to stay in. In my dream I was with Peeta, we were having a picnic in the meadow when a little boy came running towards us, followed by Prim and my mother. The child had dark brown hair, similar to my own, but his face looked so much like Peeta's, it was obvious he was our child. They all sat down next to us, and we began to talk, which turned into laughter. It was great. I long for it to become real, maybe someday it will. When Peeta gets rescued, we can go back to district 12, make a family. But is that what I want? To have children with Peeta, that would mean we would get married, and be more than friends.

"Katniss it's time to go to breakfast!" My sister says, interrupting my thoughts. "Sorry to wake you, but here in district 13 you have to eat at a certain time."

I nod and go to take a shower. After about 30 seconds of washing my hair, and 10 minutes of just standing in the warm water, I decide to come out. Changing in the clothes Prim was kind enough to bring for me, I quickly put my hair in a braid down my back, and we set off to breakfast.

When we arrive at the doors for the cafeteria, I am stopped by a familiar face. "Finnick," I say, "how are you?"

"Katniss," He pants "You need to come with me now."

"What? Why?" I ask.

"A required meeting the mockingjay must attend." He smiles his charming smile, grabs my hand, and pulls me away.

We arrive at some sort of conference room. There is a large table in the center of the room, seated around it are victors, Gale, president Coin, and other faces I don't recognize.

"Finally Miss Everdeen, we were afraid you wouldn't make it, please sit." Coin said.

I sat at the nearest sit available, and tuned in to the meeting.

"As you all know, the Capitol has a few prisoners being held hostage there." She started, "We have developed a plan though, with the help of Miss Everdeen to rescue them. She will go to the capitol, and travel to Snow's mansion, where the prisoners are most likely being held at. She will then create a distraction while the soldiers gather up the captives. Once they are rescued she makes her way to the hovercraft and off back to district 13."

"Are you crazy?" Gale demands, "She could be killed! It's too risky!"

Coin laughs, "Mr. Hawthorne, she will have soldiers along with her, no need to worry."

Gale doesn't look satisfied "The Capitol will not mess around! She will be killed if they get the chance!"

"Hawthorne! Leave that to us to decide!" Coin yells back.

Still unsatisfied, Gale sighs and sits back in his chair.

"Are there any more objections?" She asks glaring around the room, daring them to speak. "Well then it's settled, we will discuss this further tomorrow, same time, try not to be late."

As I get up to leave, Gale grabs my arm forcefully; leading me into what it looks like is his room. "What are you thinking?" He demands, "You could be killed!"

"Gale," I whisper "I'll be fine, I have to rescue them."

"This is about Mellark isn't it? You like him?" He said accusingly

"His name is Peeta Gale!" I yelled. The way Gale said Mellark made me angry, as if he was saying a horrible word that shouldn't be said.

"Whatever, Peeta, Mellark, same thing. But you like him, more than friends I mean."

I didn't know what to say to that, do I? I wasn't sure, it's true I have been feeling something for him lately, is it love? I'm not sure, I have never been in love before, and I don't know what it feels like.

"Katniss," He says softly "what about us? We could have something! I love you."

Without letting me answer, he lounges towards me, and kisses me. His lips are hard and forceful, nothing like my kisses shared with Peeta; his are warm, soft and gentle. He starts to unbutton the shirt I'm wearing, startled, I pull back.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Showing you how much I love you." He says smiling mischievously and suddenly kisses me again, trying to do the same.

"Stop it Gale!" I yell "I don't love you! Heck I don't even like you!"

He obviously is hurt by the look on his face, "Why Katniss? I want you."

"Well I don't want you Gale! And you know what? I do love Peeta! And he loves me! He cares for me Gale! And is gentle with me! Not trying to pull any moves on me like what you just did!"

"Fine Katniss leave! But I will have you Katniss, someday, whether you like it or not!"

I shake my head angrily and storm out the door making sure to slam it. I can't believe the nerve of Gale! Trying to pull moves on me! I scream in frustration, and run for the nearest closet I find, tears threatening to spill.

I sit there and cry. I cry over Gale, and I cry over Peeta, I want nothing more than to have him with me, I miss him terribly.

I still can't believe what I admitted to Gale, that I love him. Love! Are my words true? I believe so, I really do. Thinking over all the times we have spent together, I can't help but smiling, he makes me happy.

I can't wait until he comes back! What if he doesn't love me anymore? The thought causes deep sorrow to run through my mind.

Tired of crying, I lay my head against the wall, and my eyes start to feel heavy, I give in and close my eyes, quickly finding myself asleep.

_I'm running through the capitol, passing building after building. No one insight. I hear a scream not to far way, and I run to it. I find myself standing right in front of a door, I open it and find Peeta, tied up to a chair, being tortured. No! I scream, he turns to look at me. Sadness fills his bright blue eyes. _

_He is tortured once more, which causes him to scream. His eyes begin to close slowly, "Peeta!" I scream running to him, checking for pulse. But he's dead. I sink to my knees, and start to bawl my eyes out. I look once again at Peeta, but he's not there. Instead I see Snow. _

"_And you thought you could beat me," He laughs "But you thought wrong, I have already taken away Mr. Mellark, and I guarantee I will take away more, every inch of happiness gone, until your left with nothing, alone, and miserable."_

I wake up with a start, drenched in sweat, and tears streaming down my face. I can't stop thinking about what Snow said, that he will take away everything from me, and he has already taken away Peeta. Is it true that he's dead? Maybe it is, Snow would want to make my life as miserable as possible, taking Peeta away from me is something that would do that.

I need to talk to someone; maybe they can make me feel better. Gale is defiantly not an option, and I don't want to worry Prim or my mother, what about Haymitch? Actually I think it's a good idea, I'll go talk to my old mentor.

As I get out of the closet I remember I have no clue where Haymitch even lives! I'll just wonder around until I find him or someone that can give me directions.

Soon I see a woman, a little older than me walking in my direction, "Excuse me ma'am, do you know where Haymitch Abernathy lives?" I ask.

"Yes I do, he lives right by me. I often hear him breaking bottles and talking to himself. It's quite annoying actually." She says

I laugh, same old Haymitch "Can you show me where he lives?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course just follow me!" She says making a quick hand motion to follow.

We turn corner after corner, hallway after hallway, until she stops and points to a door marked 323. "Here you are"

"Thank you." I say, instead of knocking on the door, I just decide to walk in.

"Sweetheart finally decided to visit your old mentor I see. How did you find me stalker?"

"I got directions." I say

"Directions! What are you now? A woman!" He laughs, great he's drunk.

"Yes actually I am a woman." I said. I was hoping he would be sober, but of course he wouldn't, with the war going on and everyone being held hostage in the capitol, he doesn't want to go through it.

"What! You think you know a person!" He says shaking his head.

Deciding to talk to Haymitch was a bad idea; He won't take anything I say seriously. "I have to go Haymitch, see you tomorrow."

"Byeeee! Don't forget to ask directions on how to get home! Haha woman!" He laughs.

I roll my eyes, I hate when he's drunk.

I leave his room and decide to just go to bed; it's been a long day. I make my way back to my shared compartment with Prim and my mother, jump on the bed and close my eyes.

"I love you Peeta." I whisper before falling in a dreamless sleep.

**Alright! I hope you liked it! Peeta's rescue will defiantly be somewhere in the next three chapters! Weeeee! I can't wait! Did you see what I did there with Haymitch's room number? 323? I'll give you a hint… what's on 3/23/12? THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE! Haha I know, I'm that cool! I'm so excited! Well anyways I'm going to get some juice pouches (gotta love em!) And well I'll see ya later! Pleaseeee review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow readers! I know, it's been awhile, kill me! Actually you shouldn't because if you do, you won't get to know what happens in this story! Ahha! ;)! Anyways who saw the movie! Whatcha think? I thought it was AMAZING! Missing a few of parts and quotes though, it got some things wrong also. But I still thought it was really good! Ohhh and Josh IS Peeta, don't ya think? He's really attractive (BONUS!) and I quote "I don't want to forget." So sad! I swear I almost cried! Hehe ;) well I'll shut up and stop boring you, let's get on with it! P.S. I'm kind of forcing myself to write this chapter, I'm out of the zone, but I feel you guys have been waiting way too long, so you gonna get a chapter! This chapter is for my bestie Zoe! She's an amazing author so ya'll need to look her up…ya I forget her penname, man I'm a horrible friend! But this chapter might be on the bad side…sorry!**

After the meeting with Coin, she ordered us to begin training for the rescue, which means I am one step closer to Peeta. He is the only reason I want to train, I fear if we don't rescue him soon, it will be too late.

Training for this is like the three days of training we did in preparation for the games, there are different stations set up for us, but we are required to do all of them. We are assigned groups, and are allowed only three hours to master every station.

Lucky for me I am in Gale's group, despite the awkwardness from him jumping on me yesterday, he is constantly sending me death glares. Leave it to Gale to still be upset over it.

We continue this for two more days, until we are fully prepared. Boggs, the leader of the rescue, informs us of the plan. A few others and I will be dropped off a little outside the capitol; there we will make our way towards President Snow's mansion. We will distract the guards and lead them away, giving everyone else enough time to rescue everyone. Then we will go to where we were first dropped off, where a hovercraft will be waiting, hopefully with everyone already in it. It's very risky.

"The rescue is tomorrow morning; you are all ready. We will meet here at six in the morning, don't be late. You are all dismissed, get some rest, you'll need it." Boggs says.

As I make my way towards my compartment, it dawns on me that I might not make it back alive, or someone else I care deeply about won't. I know I must protect everyone I can if I have the opportunity to do so.

I decide I shouldn't worry about this right now, or I'll never get sleep. I slip myself under the covers with Prim, and fall asleep.

After the four hour flight in the hovercraft, my team and I were dropped off in the woods a little outside the capitol.

Boggs, who is also in our group, tells us we must start progressing towards President Snow's mansion, and that I should be the leader, whatever I say and do everyone must follow.

With me in the front, we start making our way towards the capitol, but so no one will recognize us, we must wear disguises. I feel completely ridiculous in my capitol citizen outfit, a bright orange afro, and some sort of animal print dress.

I smile as I remember when Peeta and I were on the roof, and he told me his favorite color was orange. At first I thought orange like the shade I was wearing, but he told me he meant a shade more like the sunset. I miss him terribly, I can only hope that today is the day I will see him again.

When we are almost to the mansion, I have an even better idea than I originally planned for a distraction, I turn to my team "Beetee we need to make a video that will broadcast on all of the televisions here."

Everyone looks at me with confused expressions on their face; I sigh and explain my plan. "Ok well instead of sacrificing our life's, we could make a video of me saying some things that will make peacekeepers and president Snow come to us, or at least where they think we will be, then everyone else can rescue the prisoners while we make our way towards the hovercraft, we needed to make a distraction, this is our distraction!"

"I think that just may work"Beetee says"Boggs contact the others telling them of this and when they will rescue everyone."

Boggs nods and goes off to do so while Beetee gets in all this is going to happen mode, he directs us into an empty looking building, and starts setting up equipment. Boggs comes over to us and nods saying that everyone is on board and is ready whenever we are.

I take a deep breath, this is actually happening, success is up to me. A girl on my team around my age who I befriended, Zoe, comes over to me. "Listen Katniss, this is just like another interview, I know you can do this."

I smile at her and go to stand in front of the camera. Beetee gives me the three two one signal and before I know it I'm on air.

"Hello citizens of the capitol, this is Katniss Everdeen. President Snow, I'm here. All I'm asking for is a talk; there is some unfinished business we have to discuss. I'm requesting your presence at the entrance of the capitol. I'm sure you could take time out of your busy schedule to come talk to me. See you then."

When the red light of the camera goes out, I exhale. "Good job." Beetee says, "Now all we can do is wait and see if it works."

Minutes pass and still no sign of President Snow. Suddenly, I hear horns beeping. I turn to the entrance to the building and sure enough there are about five black cars zooming down the road.

I can make out President Snow in one of those cars; they are all filled with tons of Peacekeepers. They fell for it! I look at everyone else's smiling faces. We did it!

We make our way out of the building to the spot where we are meeting the hovercraft. Suddenly a few peacekeepers start making their way towards us. Good thing we have our disguises so they won't recognize us. I look down on my outfit, crap; I forgot to put it back on after the video!

Now they know it's me, they pull out their guns and start to shoot at us, particularly me. Thankfully everyone saw it coming, so no one was shot. We pull out our weapons and start shooting back at them.

My bow and arrow and I take down three of them, until I realize Zoe has fallen to the ground. "Zoe!" I scream running over to her and throwing myself over her. I don't even know if she's alive or not.

I feel pain in my stomach, I look down and I see blood, and I lot of it. I got shot! I see Gale running over to one of the peacekeepers who must have shot me. He kicks him down and shoots him.

Finally the hovercraft comes to the rescue. We run onto it, me clutching my stomach while trying to carry Zoe. When everyone is on, I fall to the floor and black out.

**Wow that sucked! That was so bad I'm sorry you had to read that! But next chapter should be good! If you know what I mean, but if you don't, it's gonna be their reunion! Exciting! So everyone REVIEW! Please it makes me so happy and more inspiration! That means better chapters sooner! **


End file.
